Bigby Wolf And Stuff
by Phoenix Of Hope 42
Summary: Great name right? This will start just after episode 5. Might be some more added to it. I'm open to suggestions. This will definitely have some Snigby in it! So that should be fun. Sorry but I suck at summaries and there's not much to tell about this story. There's some more description inside. Sorry if the writing isn't that good and sorry but I'm not good at summaries. Enjoy! :D
1. Mercy

_Disclaimer: __**I own none of this. I do not own any of the characters, plot, games, comics, or anything. So please don't sue me. I own nothing.**_

_This is set after episode 5 of The Wolf Among Us and it will contain __**LOTS OF SPOILERS **__so you have been warned, this will be a story, maybe a one-shot or maybe a series, maybe a story arc or two, I'm not sure, I'm open to suggestions. And you'll get to know what kind of Bigby this is through details in the story. And italics will show what Bigby is thinking. Enjoy!_

Bigby Wolf was sitting in his chair that still smelt of pig. "_Damn it, why did Colin have to spend so much time in my chair?" _ Thinking about Colin brought on a twinge of sadness, Bigby had just lost a decent amount of friends and people. Colin was off to the farm which meant that he had on less friends. Sure the pig could be annoying and did guilt him into stuff but Colin was still the closest thing that he had to a best friend. There was a always Snow but ever since he had ended the situation with The Crooked Man's operations and she had become the mayor she had become distant. He remembered how it happened.

_Earlier_

Everybody was staring at Bigby and waiting for his decisions, some shouting out what they thought should be done.

"He has to die!"

"We can lock him away!"

"Throw him down the well already!"

"Please."

Just as he was about to make his decisions The Crooked Man started choking him with his handcuffs and started dragging him towards the well. Bigby broke away from him and spun around grabbing The Crooked Man and hanging him over the edge of the well. He could feel his rage boiling at all of this, he didn't even pay attention to what was being said. He could feel his inner wolf talking to him.

"_Kill him! He deserves it! Kill them all, they've enslaved you, they don't even appreciate you!_

Another voice answered it.

"_No! We've changed, we're a new wolf, a new man! Spare him, show him mercy! You're better than this!"_

"_But he tried to kill us!"_

"_But we're better than him now! We have to show them that we've changed!"_

Bigby lifted The Crooked Man higher above the well and pulled him away from it tossing him against it. He looked back at Greenleaf.

"You said that you could find a way to keep him from hurting people?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Then do it."

He sat there and took out a smoke. He had come dangerously close to giving in to his urges but he hadn't. He had shown mercy and proved that he had changed. He remembered that Snow hadn't seemed happy with his decision and hadn't looked happy when the people of Fable Town had said that he should make the decision, even after he had tried to persuade them that he wasn't the right choice.

Now she was angry at him and talking to Bluebeard in her office and here he was sitting in his chair reminiscing on his earlier decision. He didn't regret it, in fact he felt slightly proud of himself, this whole experience, despite being saddening and stressful had been kind of… helpful and… nice in a way. He had gotten on better terms with the other Fables who seemed to trust him a bit more now, he had been feeling less like _The Big Bad Wolf_ and more like Bigby Wolf, and for a while he and Snow had been getting closer which was nice. He couldn't deny the fact that he had feelings for her, hell he could hardly get her off his mind or his nose.

Which led to a problem, now that she was mayor and he had made the decision of what to do with The Crooked Man she was more formal and icy than ever which infuriated him to no end! For a while he had thought that maybe once all of this was over he might be able to spend some more time with her and maybe even try to have something more with her. But now he wasn't so sure. He got up and decided to go to his office, he had already slept for a while and just sitting here thinking wasn't helping him any so he may as well get busy on his paperwork.

_Besides, why would she want to have anything more with me? I'm the damn Big Bad Wolf! A monster! _He trudged down to his office with that depressing thought. He slumped down into his office chair and started on his mountain of paperwork.

A few hours later, around night time he heard a knock on the door. He could smell who it was and got up from his seat to open the door for her. "_What's Snow doing here at this time of night? Has she been working this whole time?" _He thought worriedly. He got his answer when he opened the door. Snow looked at him with a tired smile and spoke up.

"Is this a good time to talk? I promised you that we would talk later."

"Ya. Sure, uh… here sit down."

"Thank-you. So what did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to talk and make sure that you were okay with everything that's happened."

Snow smiled at his genuine concern.

"Yes. I'm fine. I'm more worried about you. Are you alright with everything that happened? I never got the chance to ask how you caught The Crooked Man and what happened to Bloody Mary? Did she get away?"

Bigby closed his eyes and sighed. He sank lower in his chair, he had hoped that he wouldn't have to tell her about what happened at the steel mill that night. He opened his eyes and looked at Snow's, he allowed his eyes to drop down and look at _anything but_ Snow as he began to tell her about everything that had happened.

_Author's note: Well there's that. I'm going to at least finish that up so there will be a second chapter! Yay! I'm just not sure when I'll post it, sorry. I hope that you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave any ideas, opinions, suggestions, critiques, etc. in a review or private mesage me. See ya in the next chapter! :D_


	2. Bigby Wolf or Big Bad Wolf?

_**WARNING! MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE WOLF AMONG US, ALL EPISODES AND COMICS MAYBE AND STUFF! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! **_

_Disclaimer: As usual, I own none of this, so please don't sue me. None of this belongs to me._

Bigby scratched his neck nervously as he began telling her about how he defeated Mary. ( A story that would undoubtedly make her angry about how he _should have handled the situation properly. _) He made sure that he kep his eyes away from Snow, it was bad enough that he would have to hear the disappointment in her voice, he didn't have to _see_ it too. He really wanted a smoke but decided against it since Snow didn't like it.

"I kind of got in a fight with her and went full wolf."

Snow was in stunned silence then spoke.

"Like that night at the Puddin' n' Pie' when you fought the Tweedles? I thought that we agreed that you wouldn't do that again, do you remember what you did?!"

"Yes! I do for a matter of fact! I slammed Dum against a wall and roared in his ear then tossed him to the grounds, _alive._"

Snow went back to being quiet for a time, he had shown Dum a large amount of mercy and she was proud of him for that but that _monster _that he had turned into had been terrifying. She hadn't seen him like that in a while, he really had seemed like The Big Bad Wolf again, it was like Bigby wasn't even there. She flashed back to that terrible night.

_She watched in horror as Bigby laid on the ground in that alley, not moving. Than he started to become hairer and rose back up. The Tweedles looked at each other in horror as he began moving towards them. They started firing at him over and over again. He staggered under the shots but kept moving, covered in his own blood and the rain that was falling. He was terrifying, his red eyes, his hulking figure covered in muscle and fur, his long claws that could easily rip through either of the terrified Tweedles. This wasn't Bigby Wolf, this was The Big Bad Wolf. He finally reached Dee and threw him into the nearby neon sign that hung on the building above them. Dee crashed through it with enough force to break it and take it tumbling down with him._

_Bigby turned towards Dum who fired another shot into him. Bigby just picked him up and slammed him against the wall. Snow watched in horror as he lifted one of his hands and prepared to tear out the Fable's throat. She could see the murder in his eyes, the hunger for violence, The Big Bad Wolf himself. But then he leaned forward and let out the loudest roar that she had ever heard right in the Tweedle's ear. Then he released him and let Dum slide down the wall panting and cowed into submission. Then a loud gunshot rang out and Bigby tensed up then fell while Mary smiled._

She decided to stop right there, she didn't want to think about the things that happened next and the emotions that she felt at the time. The same emotions that she felt even now when she knew that Bigby was safe and sound. He continued his story after making sure that they had dropped the subject of that terrible night.

"No, I wasn't in that wolf-man form, I went full wolf like back when we first met."

Snows eyes practically bulged out of her head at that. He hadn't done that in centuries what could have made him do that. Despite what most Fables said about the sheriff he managed to restrain himself a lot compared to the others and how he used to be. She proceeded to ask him the first question that came to mind, her surprise taking over her voice.

"Why?"

"There were just _so many _copies of Mary, they overwhelmed me and they had me down. I thought that I was going to die and I just lost control and let out the wolf. I managed to beat them, I blew the house down. I'm pretty sure that I killed her. I-I'm sorry Snow, I know I shouldn't have but I just… panicked and… lost control."

Snow looked at him with sadness in her eyes. She realized that he didn't want to tell her not just because he didn't want to make her upset but because he was ashamed of losing control and feeling vulnerable. She stood up and embraced the kind man in front of her. Despite being caught off guard he wrapped his arms around her in return and breathed in her beautiful scent.

Maybe it was the vulnerability of the situation, their proximity, ow he had proved that he had really redeemed himself, or just to comfort him but Snow White decided to do just _one _thing that _she _wanted to do. She kissed Bigby and to her slight surprise he returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm. The two became more passionate and started heading towards his rarely used bedroom….

_Author's Note: So there''s chapter two, I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed typing it. There will be more to this story, I'll be honest. I have NO IDEA when I'll update again. I just started school again so that's going to throw this into chaos and stuff. Thank you so much for all of the support! It means so much to me! And I hope that I can entertain and please all of you with this story. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it and please leave any ideas, opinions, critiques, suggestions, etc. in a review or private message me. See ya in the next chapter! :D_


	3. Tale-tell heart to tale-tell heart talk

**Disclaimer: As usual I **_**DON'T OWN ANYTHING. So please don't sue me.**_

_Author's Note: Hey, how are you? Good! Or sorry to hear that. Or okay. ( Depending on what you said. ) It's the weekend so I've decided to update, I did promise DopeFresh52 that I would so here it is! I hope you enjoy! :3_

Snow woke up groggily, she looked around the room surprised by a few details. 1. This wasn't her bedroom. 2. She was in a strange bed that was smaller than hers and smelt of whiskey and aftershave. 3. She was naked under the covers of said bed. 4. Next to her and also naked was Bigby Wolf who was the sheriff of Fabletown and was her co-worker or….subordinate now that she was in charge? Did she sleep with Bigby last night? Did this just ruin their friendship? Or did this take them to something better than friendship? She didn't know the answers to any of those questions but she knew one thing, she didn't regret doing this. She might regret the consequences but she was actually _glad _that they had slept together. She wanted some answers to her questions though so she decided to get some.

"Bigby. Bigby. Bigby!"

Bigby woke up to a woman's voice nearly shouting his name in order to wake him up. He recognized the voice, it was the voice of Snow White, who he had slept with the night before. _Oh no! I must have her worried that we just ruined our friendship, I can't lose her too! We didn't both make it through all of this just for them to drift apart! _Bigby thought to himself, he bolted upright worried that he had just lost the most important person in his life. He looked over and saw a surprisingly calm Snow sitting right next to him. She looked hesitant but spoke up anyways.

"D-did we sleep together last night?"

"Um… ya, I'm pretty sure that we did."

"Did you use a condom?"

Bigby stopped as he tried to remember whether or not he had use one. Snow panicked slightly at his hesitation fearing that he hadn't in which case they could be moving from friends rather fast.

"Yes, I did, I always keep some in the drawer… in case of emergencies."

Snow decided to ignore that he kept condoms in case something like this ever happened and kept on going.

"How do you feel about what we did last night?"

He went to answer then stopped, he couldn't decide what to do. If he said that he enjoyed it then he risked scaring her off but if he said that he didn't then she would avoid him. He decided to go ahead and be open and honest.

"I'm happy that we did that Snow, I know that I shouldn't have and that I'm not enough for you but I did enjoy it." He was surprised when he heard a trace of amusement in her voice.

"Good because I enjoyed it too."

"W-what?"

"I said that I enjoyed it too. I've felt like doing that for a while."

For once Bigby looked like he had no stress and no anger, he just looked happy and content with life. As her words sank in he began to open his mouth to speak.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Huh."

"What?"

"I just didn't think that you felt that way about me."

"Well I have for a while now, I was surprised that you felt the same way. I'm always so cold and formal with people."

Bigby noticed a sad look come over her face at her last sentence. He was more surprised than her about finding out their feelings for each other, the way that they found out was even more surprising.

"Hey, you're not so bad, you've got a difficult job, you just need to learn how to loosen up a bit more."

Snow let out a slight laugh at his choice of words.

"I think you already helped me with that."

He grinned at this, he was surprised that Snow had such a dirty sense of humor but he laughed with her. As their laughter died down he could feel a worm of doubt in his mind.

_We're a monster, we don't deserve to be with her! Not after the things we did!_

_No! We're different now, we're trying to change, what we did was wrong but this is supposed to be our second chance!_

_She thinks we're a monster, just like the others! They all look at us like a monster, can't you see the fear in their eyes?!_

_We're changing and they're becoming more comfortable with us. Let's ask Snow if she really wants this._

Bigby shut the two sides of him up and went to ask his question.

"Snow, I-I just can't help but feel like I don't deserve to be with you. You're such a good person and I'm just a monster playing at being a hero…"

Snow looked at him with sympathy in her eyes but he could also see a hardness to her face. The way her jaw set, how her eyebrows came down, how she stiffened, she looked like she was ready to argue about something to the bitter end.

"You are _not _a monster! You _are _a hero. You've more than made up for your past actions with how long you've protected Fable-Town. Not to mention the fact that you've been doing the right things when others won't! You kept me from burning Greenleaf's tree even when I was determined to and you of all people should know how hard it is to stop me from doing something that I want to do."

He grinned. "Trust me I know, I found out first hand last night."

She grinned back at his jibe but continued her little speech.

"You showed mercy to Dum even after he and his brother had loaded you full of bullets! You even spared The Crooked Man even when most of Fable-Town was fine with you killing him! I saw how hard that was for you to do. I could see that you wanted to throw him down the well after he tried to kill you but you still spared him! You are a good person now Bigby and I _want _to be with you!"

Just for emphasis she gave Bigby a full kiss on his lips with a surprising amount of force and energy. He returned the kiss with equal fervor. Her words started to sink in when they parted. She had said that he, The Big Bad Wolf, was a good person. He still had his doubts but if she wanted to try it he would go along with it.

_Two days later_

_6:30 A.M._

Bigby stepped into the elevator and lit a cigarette. He breathed a small sigh of relief as it took some of the stress out of him. And it had also woken him up a little bit, he had been catching up on his sleep for the past few days but Snow needed him for some Sheriff business, she had even let him leave his apartment. (After he had fallen asleep while standing up she had forced him to get some rest, both to heal his wounds and to get rid of his exhaustion.) He was ready for what ever it could be, probably just Woody and Grin going at it again right?

_Author's Note: Thanks you for reading! And thank-you so much for all the great support! I'm really sorry to disappoint but I couldn't think of anything and I want this to be complete so for now this story is done. I'm really sorry everybody, school and stuff have been taking time away, I'm really sorry. In a few weeks or months I might have an idea of how to continue this and if that happens then I'll type up another story, a sequel to this one. And thanks again for all the support, I'm sorry for failing you guys with continuing this. If any of you have ideas for what the conflict could be please private message me or leave it in a comment, I'll make sure to give you credit. If you don't know what I'm talking about then don't pay attention to any of that, that was for people who were reading before this update. Thanks for all the support and please leave any ideas, opinions, critiques, requests, etc. in a review or PM me. Bye! :D_


End file.
